ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Political
About Political's post content relevant to current/historical events in the nation/world (Not to be confused with Historical Accounts). They range in humor level, and can sometimes be another kind of iFunny faction. They often use Kik as an accompaniment, to carry out political debates (stylized as db8 no not at all. Only fags do that). These accounts often feature flashy profile pictures that reveal the sense that the owner is 'enlightened' politically. This however couldn't be further from the truth, as most of these children just repeat rhetoric they discover elsewhere. Rightists On the right side of the political spectrum is the Rightists. Rightists make up the majority of the Political community. Most rightists are considered either extreme neocons or moderate fiscal conservatives, there is no in-between. Many of the Rightist community consists of confederate profiles, none of whom are worth mentioning. Leftists Leftists are regarded as one of the most cringeworthy people on iFunny. Lead by Heathens, they are rarely center-left normal leftists, but social democrats, socialists, or communists. Their most significant achievement is adding a banner to their profiles stating "Good Night Right Side" to express the peaceful and friendly ways of the left. If you poll them, most of them will listen to a semi-popular kid on YouTube named Kyle Kulinski, a 20-odd year old manchild who espouses social democratic ideals and Bernie Sanders apologetics. Nationalists Nationalists (usually wannabe germans purists) strive for the expansion, purification, and overall success of whatever nation they subside or wish to subside within. This can either be ethnical or not and if you assume it is one or the other before discussing it with one you may need to allot some extra time just in case you get it wrong. The most noted member of this group is Veteran_Rangers. Monarchists More likely a subgroup of rightism than a group of its own, the mere size and fortitude of the group gives it its own status as a group. Its inhabited primarily by feudalists, catholics, and europa-wannabes. Libertarians The libertarian sect of the political community consists of individuals who yearn for a free market/capitalistic system along with limited government intervention Economically, only Prae, Dusty, Arse, and LC_American military hold any knowledge on economic affairs. The rest are faggots who literally copy and paste from prae' essay. The group IFL was widely renouned for some time and although dead and unattended by the users that founded it still retains the record for the biggest user-induced shitpost ifunny has produced better known as the "Welcome Back" spam. 99.9 percent of libertarians are moronic dipshits who admire Rand Paul, a Quasi-Paleoconservative moron who will most definetly Lose the nominee. A moron who contradicts himself at many turns. Initially, libertarians believed Rand was a libertarian. When proven wrong, they bitched and said he was being pragmatic about his ideological inconsistencies. They then said he was a Reagan conservative and equated that to a libertarian. When proven wrong, many took a stance of apathy because they literally could do nothing else. However, after the third and fourth Republican presidential debates, Rand has proven himself to be more Libertarian than previously thought, which has thrilled some users. Many Libertarians differ on certain subjects. Abortion is a hot topic among libertarians, with some believing in the right for all individuals (born and unborn) to have life, while others believe that the government should stay out of the business of a woman. Regardless, a majority of Libertarians will turn towards the ideological premise of "if it only affects the individual, then the state should not be involved" when addressing most matters. Minarchists The last step above Anarchists. Most anarchists pass through this stage on the way down from full authoritarianism, others have remained pure. Not to be mistaken with regular Liberatarianism which sees more size and control for a government, minarchism sets itself apart as being a statist philosophy for volunteered taxes only. Many minarchies can range from randian, absolute, social, democratic, to voluntary. Most members of this variety reside in the group CFL. Anarchists Those that post political propaganda supporting and/or defending a society that lacks government. The most famous anarchist was Coherence, although he never actually made any posts defending his anarchist ideology. He left in mid-2015 after interest in his philosophical profile waned. In his aftershadow the user known as G0lde fills a portion of his shoes between his child abduction and motorcylce escapades. PolandBalls For some reason included in the political section of this wiki, polandballs are a group of users, dedicated to posting comics about the history and poking fun at the stereotypes of each country, or at least that's how used to be. In the fall of 2014, polandball experienced a large decrease in original content, and a huge spike in newfaggyness. This trend was kept for a long time and what has brought people to hate the community. But as of now, January 2016, the community has slowly been dying and what once was a large community of hundreds of people, it has been whittled down to about 70 actives. Among the surviving and active veterans are JapanBall (now a featurewhore), true comic posters FaroeBall and IrelandBall, and the author of this article and aspiring iPolitics fag, RomeBall. Category:Groups